Naruto La historia de Hinata
by johnskate21
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si el shippuden hubiera tenido otro enfoque, aqui la respuesta  Fic grupal, Hinata FC
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, realmente soy nuevo escribiendo fics, y este fic no es solo mio, es parte de una actividad grupal realizada en un fc dedicado a hinata… el estilo de narrasion esta sujeto a cambios según la persona que escriba…

Naruto no me pertenece… le pertenece a kishi… ya saben el resto

Cap. 1

El sol estaba por esconderse, la aldea de la hoja empezaba a cesar sus actividades, salvo los negocios que recibían clientes nocturnos, los comerciantes de konoha daban por terminado su día, las calles empezaban a ponerse solitarias, mientras poco a poco la noche empezaba a llegar, cubriendo de oscuridad cada parte de la aldea.

En una de las varias zonas de entrenamiento de konoha se encontraba una joven kunoichi, parecía exhausta, y debía estarlo, pues llevaba toda la tarde entrenando, sin embargo para ella ya era una costumbre, los últimos tres años de su vida se habían centrado solo en eso: entrenar para intentar volverse más fuerte. Cuando no entrenaba el trabajo en equipo junto con sus compañeros Kiba inuzuka y Shino Aburame y su maestra Kurenai-sensei, o en una misión, le gustaba entrenar por su cuenta, incluso los días que tenia libre de misiones, o de entrenamiento grupal solía gastar su tiempo con ejercicios de control de chakra, de cierta forma era su forma de descanso.

Aunque no estaba del todo segura que tanto había mejorado, en el transcurso de los tres años había logrado subir de rango dentro de la aldea, ahora era chunnin, aunque ella no estaba del todo segura si merecía el asenso; fuera de esto, las cosas también parecían haber mejorado en su clan.

La joven kunoichi pertenecía a una de los más prestigiosos clanes de konoha, sino el más prestigioso, un clan caracterizado por tener una poderosa línea de sangre o kekegenkai, un dojutsu que se identificaba por unos peculiares ojos plateados sin pupila, que cuando era activado era capaz de ver el sistema de chakra de cualquier ninja, una ventaja en muchos casos mortal para los oponentes; sin embargo pertenecer a este clan no había sido del todo placentero para ella, durante su niñez había probado no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ser aceptada por su padre, el mismísimo líder del clan; por suerte en los últimos tres años las cosas parecían haber cambiado un poco, su padre era menos frío con ella e incluso en algunas oportunidades le había enseñado algunas técnicas del clan, con su hermana que recién había llegado a ser genin la relación también había mejorado; la más visible mejoría había sido la relación con su primo, se habían vuelto más cercanos (hasta donde su timidez se lo permitía), e incluso en más de una oportunidad él le había ayudado con su entrenamiento.

Mas allá de esto, la kunoichi no solo había cambiado como ninja, el cambio físico producido en los tres años también era evidente, había crecido varios centímetros, su cuerpo había madurado (y de qué forma), la ropa que solía usar también había cambiado e incluso su cabello había crecido bastante.

Después de descansar un poco en el suelo la kunoichi se puso de pie y se preparo para ir a su casa, o mejor dicho su mansión, la mansión de los Hyuga, el nombre de esta joven ninja es Hinata Hyuga, la heredera del clan.

Cuando emprendió su camino se detuvo cuando repentinamente su estomago hizo un sonido pidiéndole comida, y ciertamente la merecía, no comía nada desde el almuerzo, aunque en ocasiones llevaba un Bentō, también le gustaba comer un poco de comida chatarra, puntualmente ramen, por tanto se había vuelto una cliente habitual de ichiraku, así se decidió encaminarse hacia el negocio del teuichi-san y su hija.

Cuando llego al negocio tomo asiento e inmediatamente fue reconocida por el cocinero

-Oh, pero si es mi actual mejor cliente, supongo que estarás cansada, te daré mi mejor plato de ramen para que recuperes tus energías- la saludo alegre

- Hai, muchas gracias- respondió tímidamente

-Hola Hinata-chan, veo que no dejas de entrenar aun cuando mañana es el día- la saludo Ayame, la hija del cocinero

Hinata no sabía de que hablaba – eto... no se a que te refieres- respondió tímidamente

-Esta tarde estuvieron aquí los compañeros de equipo de Naruto, le escuche decir que aparentemente mañana volverá de su entrenamiento… supongo que debes estar contenta- dijo mirando a Hinata con una sonrisa cómplice

Inmediatamente la cara de Hinata tomo un fuerte color carmesí -eto… no… yo… ano… yo no…- empezó a tartamudear

-No molestes a mi mejor cliente áyame- la reprendió su padre – Aunque sí es cierto mi otro mejor cliente volverá, eso es bueno-

El cocinero de ramen y su hija siguieron hablando, mientras Hinata de sumía en sus pensamientos…_"Mañana volverá naruto-kun… debe haberse vuelto muy fuerte… espero que siga tan alegre como siempre… _"

Después de acabar su plato, Hinata pago y partió rumbo a la mansión Hyuga, aun metida en sus pensamientos "_qué demonios le diría al verlo"._


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

El día por fin llego Hinata no pudo dormir toda la noche por que estaba nerviosa por volverse a encontrar con Naruto, aun no lo podía creer tras tres largos años de duro entrenamiento por fin le mostraría a Naruto que tan fuerte se había vuelto.

Se preparo física y mentalmente para el encuentro alisto sus cosas y se dispuso a salir directo a la puerta principal pero en la puerta la detuvo Kurenai-sensei diciéndole solamente buena suerte.

- Hai, muchas gracias- respondió con algo de prisa

Todo iba bien hasta que se encontró con otra kunoichi Haruno Sakura – Hinata, Tsunade-sama te está buscando, que si por favor puedes ir a su oficina- decía con una tranquilidad.

-Anno…eto…Sakura-san…. hmm- asintió con la cabeza.

-Te lo encargo- Decía Sakura mientras desaparecía entre la multitud

Hinata se apresuro a ir a la oficina de la Hokage, toco la puerta y entro:

-Hinata, necesito que llenes unos papeles de la misión anterior que realizaste, están en la mesa a lado tuyo- le dijo Tsunade detrás de una pila de papeles.

- Hai- respondió Hinata con rapidez. –A! otra cosa deberías apurarte por que ya casi es hora- le decía Tsunade haciendo a un lado las hojas

-No entiendo Hokage-sama, mejor termino y paso a retirarme-Decía Hinata toda ruborizada y un poco nerviosa, le entrego las hojas y se fue.

-Que chica más rara- decía Tsunade con una sonrisa

Al salir de la oficina salió con un sonrisa y con muchas más ganas de ir al encuentro de Naruto, así que esta vez se fue por los techos de las casas para poder ir más rápido y sin que nadie la molestara.

-HEY!, Hinata- le decía Shikamaru desde una azotea.

-No puedo ahorita necesito ir a la puerta principal, lo siento Shikamaru-san- le decía Hinata mientras seguía corriendo por los tejados.

Entonces se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa de Naruto y activo su Byakugan para ver si Naruto ya había vuelto. –Byakugan!- reviso la casa pero no encontró a nadie así que siguió su camino para llegar a la puerta principal.

Ya casi iba a llegar a la puerta cuando desde el tejado vio a lo lejos venir a Naruto junto con Jiraiya-sensei, se puso tan contenta que casi se resbalaba del tejado, recupero el equilibrio y empezó a practicar algunas palabras de bienvenida para Naruto pero siempre terminaba toda avergonzada por lo que diría.

-¿Que le voy a decir?... Y si ya no se acuerda de mi ¿Qué voy a hacer?... no podría aguantar la tristeza….No Hinata se fuerte, tu puedes hacerlo no importa lo que pase el nunca se olvidaría de ti…. Pero he cambiado mucho que tal si no me reconoce.- Hinata estuvo hablando mucho tiempo sola hasta que se dio cuenta que Naruto y ano estaba.

Hinata empezó a buscarlo por toda la villa pero no lo encontró, inclusive fue a preguntar por él a la oficina de la Hokage para ver si sabía algo de él, lo único que consiguió fue un regaño de Tsunade. Hinata ya agotada se paro cerca del puesto de ramen para pedir algo de comer y fue cuando vio salir a Naruto del establecimiento y cuando por fin se decidió a hablarle Naruto desapareció sin dejar huella, en eso fue y le pregunto a Ayame si sabía a dónde iría Naruto.

-dijo que se iba a ir a su casa a recostar un rato, si quieres aun puedes alcanzarlo no lleva mucho tiempo que se fue- Hinata le dio las gracias y se fue corriendo para alcanzarlo, no podía creerlo no era mucho el tiempo que se había ido pero no pudo alcanzarlo. -Eres sorprendente Naruto-kun- decía Hinata mientras llegaba a la casa de Naruto.

Cuando llego no escucho ruido, le pareció extraño, así que una vez más activo su Byakugan para ver el lugar. Empezó a revisar y entonces vio una silueta cerca del baño. En el acto Hinata aparto su mirada toda sonrojada de lo que acababa de ver.

-Creo que será mejor que mañana venga a darle la bienvenida a Naruto-kun- decía Hinata aun sonrojada mientras se iba directo a su casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

Hinata, al llegar a la mansión aún se mantenía ensimismada en sus pensamientos, puesto que a pesar de todo su entrenamiento como Kunoichi, no lograba todavía manifestarle su amor a cierto Ninja.

- ¿Cómo podría comenzar?-Se cuestionaba Hinata.

- Quizás preguntándole cómo había sido su entrenamiento o tal vez debo prepararle un tazón de ramen - Se decía con nostalgia la Kunoichi; sus años como cliente principal donde Ichiraku no habían sido en vano.

- Debe haber alguna forma.

- Podrías enviarle una foto en bikini, colocando al pie de la foto que lo amas y que lo esperas para darle su merecido con pose sexy.

- Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes… eh, eh…etto; Hanabi Chan - pronunció Hinata alarmada por el sugerente comentario de su hermana menor a quien le fascinaba travesear con la timidez de la otrora Kunoichi.

- Lo siento, es que estabas pensando en voz alta - se disculpó -, pero era otro asunto que necesitaba decirte hermana, pues vino un tal Shikamaru preguntando por ti hace un rato - decía con voz dulce la menor de los Hyuuga.

- Shikamaru san - reflexionó Hinata. En ese momento recordó que le había hecho una promesa de hacer una charla a unos cuantos Genins, donde explicaría las tácticas de búsquedas básicas que utilizaba su equipo, la cual era para el día de mañana; Shikamaru era el encargado de coordinar esas cosas en su tiempo libre, en definitiva algo problemático, pero Tsunade no se guardaba nada de su artillería pesada en cuanto a desobediencia se trataba y como tal había que aceptar sus requerimientos. Por consiguiente Hinata le debía una disculpa a su compañero de generación por haber pasado de él y desafortunadamente su encuentro con Naruto tendría que esperar.

Se dispuso a entrar a la mansión con pesado caminar -, Gra…gracias Hanabi Chan- le respondió a su hermana con un deje de decepción.

- Está bien hermanita, que descanses - notó la preocupación de Hinata y no pudo evitar sentir compasión por ella, pues había observado claramente los obstáculos que su hermana había sorteado para con su clan y hasta cierto punto lo había logrado, no obstante cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos aún estaba muy lejos de triunfar por sobre su timidez.

Se hacía tarde para cuando la Kunoichi de larga cabellera ya, se acomodaba para descansar. No sin antes repasar sus pensamientos de lo que había ocurrido en el transcurso del día.

Se detuvo en una imagen que le proporcionaba suficiente rubor como para sospechar que tenía cuarenta y pico de fiebre, por supuesto; aquel día había observado cómo Naruto se preparaba para su baño y lo que había visto era un secreto entre su Byakugan y ella.

- Qué… ha…ces Hinata, e…e-res la heredera del clan Hyuuga - se convencía como quien tuviera la necesidad más imperiosa de reprender sus actos.

Mañana sería un largo día, por ende era primordial descansar.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

Luego de una noche plagada de sueños subidos de tono y no aptos para menores, Hinata se despertó toda sudada y pensando en lo que había visto con su Byakugan.

-Está decidido, hoy se le diré – pensaba la kunoichi mientras desayunaba en Ichiraku.

Así, al terminar su tazón de ramen, fue caminando (casi corriendo) hacia la casa de Naruto. Golpeó la puerta pero nadie contestó. Entonces se fue tristemente hasta que se cruzó con Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra Naruto? – preguntó.

-Mmm, me pareció oír que Tsunade lo había llamado. Es probable que este allí.

-Muchas gracias.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hinata salió disparada hacia donde Kakashi le había indicado. Cuando llegó, Tsunade se asustó al verla tan agitada:

-¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Están atacando Konoha? ¿Es Akatsuki?- exclamó Tsunade.

-No no, nada de eso Tsunade-sama. Yo, etto…emm.. Solo quería saber dónde se encuentra Naruto-kun – preguntó roja como un tomate la hermosa Hyuuga.

-Aaah Naruto, lo envíe a una misión rango D para que vaya tomando ritmo luego de todo este tiempo que estuvo entrenando. Debe estar en el bosque, buscando al gato de un señor feudal. Aah, y Hanabi, tu hermana menor, lo está ayudando, así ella va ganando experiencia también.

-¿¡HANABI! – gritó Hinata.

-Si, ¿por qué?- se sorprendió la quinta Hokage.

-Emm,,eehh..no no por nada.

Nuevamente, la hermosa Hinata Hyuuga salió corriendo hacia el bosque en busca de Naruto, mientras que él se encontraba en medio de la "difícil" misión junto a Hanabi.

-¡Hanabi-chan! ¡Hanabi-chan, dónde estás?- llamaba Naruto.

-Aquí estoy Naruto. Arriba del árbol. Ya estoy a punto de agarrar al maldito gato.

No entiendo como Tsunade-sama me envía a estas misioneeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….…PUM!

Hanabi había caído del árbol donde estaba el gato y había aterrizado justo encima de Naruto, quien se sonrojo y empezó a tartamudear.

En ese preciso momento, llegó a la escena Hinata, quien al ver la imagen de Hanabi encima de Naruto, perdió la cordura y gritó:

-¡Hanabi, Naruto es solo mío! ¡Prepárate para luchar!

-¿QUÉÉÉÉ? Esto ha sido un accidente Hinata. No es lo tú piensas.

-¡No me engañas Hanabi! ¡Yo sé que siempre quisiste ser la novia de Narutoo ! Pero no te lo permitiré. - grito Hinata, que cegada por la situación, se abalanzó contra su hermana.

En el momento en que Hinata se disponía pegar el primer golpe, una vez resonó desde los árboles:

-¡Detente, Hinata!


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

En ese momento Hinata paro su ataque y volteo al escuchar la voz de Neji

Neji:¡ Hinata! Yo vi lo que paso es que Hanabi se cayó del árbol al intentar atrapar al gato y quedo encima de Naruto solo fue solo un mal entendido.

Hinata: Lo siento (apenada y sonrojada) perdí por un momento la razón, lo siento hermana.

Hanabi: No hay problema (asustada)

Neji: Bueno a lo que vine fue para avisarles que Tsunade-sama nos asigna que formemos un equipo tu, Naruto y yo.

Hinata: Pero no hace mucho estuve con Tsunade-sama y no me menciono nada.

Neji: Lo que sucede es que recibió un informe de uno de los ANBU. En el cual le informaron que detectaron un intruso en la aldea. Poco después de que saliste.

Naruto: ¡¿un intruso?

Neji: Para ser más específicos una intrusa, sospechan que sea Misao Akiyama una kunoichi renegada de la aldea oculta entre la hierba y que figura en el libro Bingo, que es capaz de manejar los 4 elementos y su principal arma es un látigo que…

(Cuando fueron interrumpidos por un ataque que lograron esquivar)

Misao Akiyama: (con un tono sarcástico) ¿alguien menciono mi nombre?

Naruto: (Enfadado)¡¿Qué diablos quieres en esta aldea?

Misao Akiyama: El Byakugan (señalándolos)

Neji, Hinata y Hanabi: (Incognitos) El Byakugan?

Neji: (Enfadado) ¡¿Por qué?

Misao Akiyama: Para conocer todos sus secretos (pensativa)… ¡no les importa!

Hinata, Naruto, Neji y Hanabi: ¡No dejaremos que eso pase!

Naruto, Hinata y Neji: Hanabi… regresa a la aldea he informa a Tsunade –sama que no se preocupe nos encargaremos de ella.

Hanabi: Ok (mientras pensaba "yo quiero quedarme")

Cuando corría fue rápidamente interceptada por Misao entonces Hanabi ataco pero fue fácilmente esquivada.

Misao Akiyama: ¡Toma mocosa! (Le da un latigazo cayendo al suelo quedando totalmente indefensa)

Hinata, Neji y Naruto: (Gritando preocupados) Hanabi!

Naruto: (Gritando molesto) Prepárate para pelear y ser derrotada Misao! Están listos Hinata, Neji?

Hinata: Lista Naruto!

Neji: Listo!

Naruto: Bien vamos!


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

Naruto salía disparado hacia Misao disparando un par de shurikens, q esta esquivo fácilmente moviéndose hacia la derecha donde Neji la esperaba listo para asestarle un par de golpes, q le hubieran cerrado varios puntos de chakra si esta no lo hubiera esquivado justo a tiempo.

Misao: Wau veo q ustedes 2 pelean muy bien, el Byakugan hace honor a su nombre.

Hinata mientras veía lo bien q peleaban Neji y Naruto se sentía un poco mal por no ser tan buena como ellos, pero decidida a demostrarle a Naruto q ella también era fuerte se lanzo al ataque.

Hinata: No te olvides de mi (gritaba mientras le lanzaba un par de golpes a Misao)

Misao: Jaja parece q tenemos un fierecilla, pero no es suficiente YAAAAA- Gritaba Misao mientras lanzaba a Hinata x lo aires.

HINATA!- Gritaron Neji y Naruto.

Misao: Jaja prepárense a caer en mi técnica especial, JUTSU SECRETO: RENACER DE LOS MUERTOS!

De pronto Neji y Naruto sintieron q la tierra se movía y vieron como sus antiguos enemigos emergían del suelo como zombis listos para atacarlos.

Hinata q se empezaba a recuperar del golpe se quedo perpleja al ver como Naruto y Neji se quedaban parados sin hacer nada.

Hinata: Q les has hecho!

Misao: Han caído en mi ilusión, parece q ni el poderoso Byakugan es capaz de ver a través de ella JAJAJA ahora es tu turno, como eres la mas débil serás tu la q me llevare de vuelta a aldea de la hierba para descubrir los secretos del Byakugan WAJAJAJA.

Hinata perpleja de q su primo no hubiera podido ver a través de la ilusión se preparo para lo peor.

Misao: Es momento de q tu también experimentes mi jutsu JAJAJA. JUTSU SECRETO: RENACER DE LOS MUERTOS!

Hinata también contemplaba como sus viejos enemigos surgían del suelo.

Hinata: NO!

Se grito así misma

Hinata: No debo dejar q me engañe, debo descubrir el secreto detrás de este GENJUTSU!

Byakugan! Grito esta mientras activaba su habilidad.

Hinata: No puede ser, veo sus puntos de chakra, como es posible si es solo una ilusión!

Misao: JAJA no podrás liberarte, desiste chica!

Hinata se lanzaba al ataque derribando uno x uno a sus enemigos, pero estos simplemente se volvían a levantar.

Hinata siguió peleando y peleando hasta q casi sus energías se habían agotado, cuando noto algo diferente, el chakra de los zombis también se había ido agotando poco a poco.

Q está pasando se pregunto!

Cuando se le vino una idea a la mente, se quedo quieta y se tranquilizo, se agarro el brazo izquierdo y se dio un golpe.

Misao: Q te pasa chica ya te has vuelto loca por que te atacas a ti misma?

Dijo sorprendida.

Hinata: Eh descubierto tu secreto Misao!

Misao: Es imposible!

Hinata: Si con esta prueba lo acabo de descubrir, ya sé porque veo puntos de chakra en los zombis, proyectas un reflejo de la persona en el zombi y haces q creas q está vivo pero en realidad he estado peleando conmigo misma todo este tiempo, por eso cuando cerré el punto de mi brazo se cerró el del zombi, te he descubierto ahora puedo salir de tu ilusión!

Misao: JAJA no seas tonta niña para salir de ella tendrás q atacarme y ni siquiera sabes dónde estoy!

Hinata: eso esta x verse! FUTON: HAKESHO-KAITEN!

Hinata aplicando su propia versión de la técnica q le había enseñado su primo en la q giraba a una velocidad impresionante expulsando chakra de su cuerpo creando una barrera protectora pero al mismo tiempo agregándole un efecto de vórtice q absorbe todo lo q esta cerca, sabiendo q para aplicar su GENJUTSU Misao debía de permanecer quieta seria arrastrada hacia ella. Y en efecto Misao salió despedida hacia Hinata y recibiendo el impacto de su JUTSU salió despedida con varias heridas de gravedad e inmediatamente la ilusión desapareció.

Hinata: Si lo logre!

Naruto y Neji: Q ha pasado!

Se preguntaban mientras veían a Hinata, en ese momento Naruto vio algo en ella q no había visto nunca, un brillo en sus ojos y una alegría en su cara maravillosos, en ese momento le pareció q Hinata era la mujer más linda q había visto en su vida.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7

Hinata, Neji y Hanabi se encontraban en el interior de los cuarteles ANBU específicamente en el pasillo que conducía a las salas de interrogación, Naruto llevaba unos diez minutos dentro de la sala, siendo una kunoichi renegada que estaba en el libro bingo, haber atrapado a Misao Akiyama había sido toda una proeza, debido a esto, mientras la kunoichi permanecía aun inconsciente los ANBU decidieron interrogar a cada uno de ellos para saber exactamente como había sido la pelea, Hanabi y Neji ya habían pasado por la sala, Naruto estaba en plena interrogación, y finalmente iría ella.

Los tres aguardaban en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, después de que habían vencido a Misao, decidieron que lo mejor sería ir de inmediato con la Hokage para informarle lo que había sucedido, así que emprendieron camino. Hinata iba encabezando la comitiva, con el Byakugan activo por si se encontraban algún enemigo, inmediatamente enseguida iba Hanabi, después Naruto quien cargaba a la kunoichi inconsciente, y cerrando el grupo Neji; mientras saltaban por las ramas de los arboles Hinata veía gracias a sus ojos únicos, las peculiares miradas que Naruto le dirigía, Hinata supuso que únicamente seria a que se veía algo distinta a como solía hacerlo cuando se fue Naruto, sin embargo pensar así no impedía que sus mejillas se tiñeran un poco de rosa.

-Hinata es tu turno- Naruto acababa de salir de la sala de interrogación, y le indico esto mientras le sonreía.

-Gracias Naruto-kun- Respondió Hinata mientras de ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia aquel cuarto, sin embargo al empezar a caminar vio que Naruto no dejaba de mirarla de forma extraña –eto… sucede algo Naruto-kun- pregunto algo cohibida

Naruto pareció salir de un pequeño trance –eh… no, no es nada… suerte con el interrogatorio- le dijo dirigiéndole su habitual sonrisa

Hinata intento devolverle la sonrisa y aun sin activar el Byakugan juraría que podía ver la sonrisa burlona en los labios de su hermana.

Al entrar a la sala, Hinata se intimido un poco, era un lugar tenuemente iluminado, la habitación no era muy grande y en el centro había una solitaria silla, los ANBU aguardaban frente a ella, y le indicaron que tomara asiento, pese al poco agradable lugar Hinata se armo de valor recordándose que era un interrogatorio más que nada de rutina para que los investigadores ANBU se hicieran una idea de cómo habían sucedido las cosas.

-Podrías decirnos que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió allí?- Pregunto uno de los ANBU su tono pese a ser serio, era amable

Hinata relato como buscando a Naruto-kun (obviamente sin decir porque lo hacía) se había enterado de que se hallaba junto a su hermana, y decidió ir a buscarlos, intento contarles lo más detalladamente que pudo todos los sucesos, claro, omitiendo la parte en que encontró a Hanabi sobre Naruto-kun y la forma en que reacciono ella misma; les conto como llego su primo, y unos momentos después llego Misao Akiyama, les comento lo interesada que parecía en su línea de sangre, y al forma en que se desarrollo la pelea, y como finalmente se había dado cuenta del funcionamiento de la técnica ilusoria y había logrado derrotarla

-Eto creo que eso es todo- Comento Hinata tras acabar de contar como habían traído a la prisionera

El ANBU que hablo pareció pensativo por un momento –Muy bien, Muchas gracias ya puedes irte-

Hinata se despidió respetosamente inclinando un poco la cabeza y abandono el lugar.

Al salir al pasillo se llevo una sorpresa, el único que la aguardaba sentado allí era Naruto, no podía ver a su primo ni a su hermana por ahí, se pregunto a donde habían ido.

-que tal la entrevista Hinata?- pegunto Naruto

-eto… creo que bien Naruto-kun, solo me pidieron que les dijera exactamente lo que había pasado- Respondió la pelinegra

-bien, supongo que les dijiste la forma en que venciste a Misao, con tu increíble técnica, estuviste genial Hinata-

Que Naruto le dijera que era genial no era fácil de asimilar para ella, inmediatamente su cara se puso de un rosa brillante, agradeció que el pasillo también estuviera tenuemente iluminado, intento cambiar de tema- eto… Naruto-kun sabes a donde fue Hanabi y Neji-onisan-

-Hanabi parecía de pronto muy afanada, y simplemente salió diciendo que tenía prisa y de algún modo arrastro a Neji con ella- Naruto le respondió, y Hinata inmediatamente lo entendió, Hanabi no tenía nada que hacer… se había ido para dejarla sola con Naruto… no sabía si agradecerle o maldecirla, Hinata simplemente respondió con un oh, ya veo

-Ya se Hinata, no te gustaría acompañarme a ichiraku, después te puedo acompañar a tu casa-

-No tienes por qué molestarte… ano… estarás muy cansado, no te molestes- respondió Hinata cohibida

-No aceptare un no por respuesta- Respondió Naruto con su sonrisa zorruna, y tomando a Hinata de la mano y arrastrándola fuera del edificio

Hinata no sabía mucho de esas cosas, pero eso sonaba como si fuera una especie de cita… esa idea la desorientaba tanto que no era consciente de que seguía tomada de la mano de Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8

-¿Que es esta sensación de calidez?, ¿por qué no siento que me voy a desmayar? – pensaba Hinata mientras que a la vez tomaba un color rojizo en su rostro.

-¿Hinata te encuentras bien?, creo que mejor te llevo al hospital- decía Naruto mientras que le tocaba la frente con la mano y a su vez con su propia frente, lo que provoco que Hinata se pusiera aun más nerviosa y mas roja.

Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y se la llevo cargando hasta el hospital mientras que Hinata termino desmayada por todo lo ocurrido, solamente escuchaba que Naruto le decía que aguantara que ya casi llegaban, pero solo escucho eso y ya no supo nada hasta el otro día.

La mañana siguiente Hinata despertó en su cama toda desconcertada por qué no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí, solamente se acordaba que estaba con Naruto.-¡Naruto!- se le había olvidado, se cambio de ropa y empezó a recoger sus cosa cuando se dio cuenta que en la ventana se veía un sombra, así que recogió unos shurikens de su mesa y muy cuidadosamente se acerco a ventana, la abrió rápidamente dispuesta a lanzarlos cuando se percato que era Naruto el que estaba durmiendo a lado de su ventana, Naruto se despertó enseguida soltando un grito de sorpresa a la vez que se resbalaba del tejado cayendo en sima de Neji, al instante los dos se pararon y empezaron a discutir.

Hinata bajo rápidamente para poder ayudar a Naruto a levantarse, cuando llego le explico las cosas a Neji y después de que se solucionara el malentendido Hinata tomo a Naruto del brazo y lo llevo a su habitación pidiendo disculpas una vez más a su primo Neji.

Ya en la habitación, Naruto le pregunto a Hinata de por qué lo había traído a su habitación, Hinata al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se disculpo pero Naruto le dijo que no importaba -Demo….Casi te hago daño a Naruto-kun- decía Hinata mientras se volteaba a ver la ventana – ¿Pero qué hacías Naruto-kun a lado de mi ventana?- , Naruto contesto un poco nervioso –No creas que te estaba espiando, por lo general no lo hago pero…-, -¿Por lo general no lo haces?-la interrumpió Hinata un poco sonrojada.  
-bueno lo que quiero decir es que… mmm…etto…bueno es que en vez de llevarte al hospital te traje a tu casa-.

Entonces Hinata pensó -Pero entonces también me cambio la ropa- Naruto se dio cuenta que Hinata estaba pensado algo que al parecer no era bueno así que antes de que sucediera algo malo aclaro - pero no creas que yo hice cosas malas contigo, en serio yo solo te deje en tu cama y Hanabi me corrió de tu cuarto, así que más tarde regrese pero te encontré dormida, te observe por un rato, y bueno solamente me acomode cerca de tu ventana y me quede dormido-, Naruto vio que Hinata estaba toda roja, en el acto pidió perdón pensando que Hinata lo iba a golpear al estilo Sakura, cuando solamente escucho decir -Arigato Naruto-kun, pero aun me debes una cena- Naruto sorprendido de lo que acababa de escuchar solamente dijo: -Ok cuenta con ello, entonces pasare por ti a las 8.-

Naruto salió por la ventana y Hinata no podía creer lo que paso, Naruto iba a pasar por ella a las 8, entonces empezó a gritar como loca -aaaaa!- , ya que no sabía que se iba a poner.

Paso el tiempo volando y Naruto no sabía que es lo que iba a decir, sabía que esto era demasiado apresurado como para que en verdad estuviera pasando, en eso Sakura apareció en frente de Naruto diciéndole: - si tienes tiempo para estar holgazaneando , por que mejor no haces otra cosa, no es posible que todo el día estés de vago por las calles, cuando muy bien puedes estar buscando al gato que se te ordeno buscar, con todo y el ajetreo de la ninja de la hierba se les olvido su misión-,

-Pero Sakura-chan hoy tengo una cosa más importante que el estar buscando un gato!-  
-no me importa Naruto, ordenes son ordenes- decía Sakura con cara de enfadad.  
-Mira es Sasuke!-gritaba Naruto, -¿Donde?- preguntaba Sakura mientras Naruto se escapaba de la vista de Sakura.

-jejeje, no puedo creer que haya caído, bakaaaa!- decía Naruto mientras corría por las calles, entonces vio salir a konohamaru de una tienda y se detuvo para ver de dónde salía, cuando sintió un tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

Cuando volteo y vio a Sakura en modo berserker (desquiciada) diciendo –Naruto Pagaras por lo que has hecho- al instante Naruto salió disparado a toda velocidad tratando de alejarse lo más que pudiera de Sakura, pero al poco rato Sakura lo alcanzo y lo noqueo, dejándolo inconsciente por un buen rato.

Mientras tanto Hinata se había pues hermosa casi irreconocible, entonces se coloco cerca de la ventana y espero…. Paso más de 2 horas y no llegaba –ya paso de la hora y Naruto no llega, le habrá pasado algo malo o a lo mejor tuvo algo importante por lo que no puede llegar… pero pudo haberme avisado antes…- decía Hinata preocupada por qué no llegaba.

Entonces Hinata salió a buscarlo pero no lo encontró. Se encontró con Sakura pero ella le dijo que lo había dejado en el bosque a las afueras de la aldea, Hinata salió corriendo para buscarlo pero al llegar a la puerta de la aldea se encontró con Shikamaru y le pregunto si había visto a Naruto, el le dijo que había pasado por ahí pero que no había encontrado a nadie. Entonces los dos se fueron a buscarlo pero entonces algo salió de los arbustos que los dejo perplejos…..


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9

En medio del bosque se podía divisar a un Ninja recién incorporándose, después de una paliza descomunal que le había propinado su compañera de equipo.

- kuso- se quejaba con evidente dolor, pues Sakura sí sabía dar buenos golpes y era Naruto quien recibía la mayor cantidad de puñetazos, que de vez en cuando se cuestionaba si el amor que le tenía a la kunoichi valía la pena tanto sufrimiento.

-Sakura-chan quería que buscara al maldito gato, pero por qué es tan cruel- reclamaba el rubio, mientras se hallaba rodeado de osos de gran envergadura dispuestos a atacar a su nueva presa… Naruto!

Al momento en que se abalanzaban contra el chico, él en su calidad de Ninja, además de ingenioso, realizó un jutsu que le había enseñado su maestro Jiraiya.

-Rasengan- gritó a viva voz y luego de que se despejara todo el polvo alborotado se observaba como los osos habían quedado en el suelo, cada cual más apabullado debido que al instante de lanzarse, Naruto dirigió su Rasengan a la superficie por tanto se elevó girando por los aires, mientras que los osos sin mucha visibilidad por el polvo se habían atacado entre ellos.

Luego de aquel episodio Naruto continuó con la búsqueda del felino, sin embargo ocurrió algo inesperado, se sintió un rugido de procedencia un tanto vergonzosa, era el estómago del Ninja solicitando algo de comida; -oh no- se quejaba para sí –no he comido en un buen rato y aquí no hay ramen- lloraba como un niño por su paleta.

Al rato pudo apreciar un río, lo cual significaba que podía recolectar peces para saciar el hambre; Naruto recordó sus años de entrenamiento con el viejo pervertido; como le gustaba llamarlo y comenzó a preparar unos cuantos clones de sombra para después capturar su preciado futuro alimento.

Luego de esto comenzó a engullirse los pescados desesperadamente, con tanta comida ingerida empezó a bostezar signo de que tenía sueño y si bien tenía la posibilidad de partir a su casa y descansar hasta mañana, Naruto era un Ninja terco y jamás se daba por vencido en sus misiones aún cuando se tratara de la misión de rango "D".

-Creo que ya terminé- decía el Ninja orgulloso de haber improvisado una tienda de campaña para dormir su merecida siesta.

Durmió una hora aproximadamente, cuando le entraron ganas de orinar […] Luego de aquello se preparaba para entrar nuevamente a su tienda de ramas y hojas y fue en ese preciso instante en que recordó que tenía una cita con Hinata horas antes; no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por lo sucedido.

Luego de pensar en cómo arreglar las cosas con Hinata cuando regresara escuchó un maullido de minino pequeño, exactamente lo que él estaba buscando, ahora faltaba hallarlo y comprobar que se trataba de su objetivo.

Como la vez anterior sacó ventaja de su técnica e invocó mayor número de clones de sombras para ayudarle con su búsqueda. Pasado un rato uno de los clones encontró al gato, pero éste estaba en la cima de un árbol. El Naruto original ya en el lugar inició por trepar el tronco y al llegar a la copa el animal ya no se encontraba, sino que había escapado por a la vez que Naruto subía.

-Gato, hijo de p- se aguantaba en su ira el Ninja.

Lo encontró una vez más, el problema era que se encontraba en la punta de una quebrada muy profunda y cualquier movimiento en falso podría ser fatal. Para mala suerte del rubio comenzó a temblar y el gato por el susto saltó al vacío; por muy rango "D" que fuera la misión Naruto no se olvidaría por un buen tiempo de este día.

Se lanzó en picada para ganar velocidad. La caída parecía interminable y justo a segundos de distancia de la sima Naruto alcanzó al felino muy asustado, no obstante faltaba solucionar el impacto que tendrían con lo que parecía un caudal de agua.

A Naruto se le ocurrió una idea, pues de la quebrada sobresalían unas rocas en punta, reunió chakra en sus manos y destruyó cuanta roca pudo de gran tamaño y con su habilidad de Ninja comenzó a saltar por estos pedazos desprendidos de esta manera el poder de impacto sería menor a lo que era en un principio.

Empezó a abrir sus párpados pues la caída lo había dejado inconsciente, al menos se encontraba en aguas más calmas y con un gato a cuestas, un tanto maltrecho, pero estaba vivo y eso lo dejaba más que satisfecho.

Nadó hasta la orilla y cuando salió se dio cuenta que no llevaba nada de ropa encima y utilizó al gato para taparse, mala idea. Ya cansado pudo salir entre los arbustos con el bendito gato y unas hojas encima, pero las casualidades del destino le jugaron una mala pasada, ya que justo ahí se encontraban Hinata y Shikamaru quienes quedaron perplejos ante tal escena.

-Naruto-kun- exclamó sobresaltada la Kunoichi y cayó desmayada.

-Hinata- respondió Naruto con euforia.

-meow- respondió el gato

-que problemático- concluyó Shikamaru.


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10

(Al ver desmayada a Hinata, Naruto preocupado)

Naruto: Que te paso Hinata!

Shikamaru: Que esperabas se desmayo de la impresión

Naruto: (apenado) No era mi intención

Shikamaru: Supongo que hay que llevarla a su casa (mientras la cargaba)

Naruto: ¡Espera! (grito) yo la llevare

Shikamaru: Pero estas desnudo y solo tienes a un gato para cubrirte

Naruto: ¡ya lo sé!, ¿Podrías conseguirme algo de ropa?

Shikamaru: Esta Bien (enojado) pero que molestia. (Mientras dejaba a Hinata recostada junto a un Árbol)

Mientras Shikamaru se alejaba de ellos, Naruto se acerco a Hinata y quitándole el pelo de la cara con su mano le dijo

Naruto: Sabes en verdad quería tener una cita maravillosa con una hermosa chica como tú.

Mientras Naruto le decía Hinata iba recobrando el conocimiento

Hinata: Me alegra mucho saber que… pienses que soy hermosa, Naruto

Naruto Sonrojado se levanta rápidamente con el gato

Naruto: Que… qué bueno que ya despertaste Hinata.

Shikamaru: (contento) Que bueno que ya despertaste Hinata ¿te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?

Hinata: ¡No! Descuida estoy bien

Shikamaru: Esta bien. Naruto toma (mientras le lanzaba una bolsa negra) Fue la única que conseguí

Naruto: (contento) Gracias (pero cambio su rostro al ver el interior de la bolsa)  
(Sorprendido y enojado) Oye esto es…


	11. Chapter 11

Cap. 11.

Naruto: Q es esto Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: Es lo único q encontré, más bien agradece q lo tenía a mano.

Naruto; Pero q hacías con esta ropa!

Shikamaru: Mi viejo me la dio para q la llevara a la lavandería, al parecer es algún tipo de disfraz q uso para una misión de espionaje en Hotel de la lluvia.

Naruto: Bueno supongo q es mejor q andar desnudo x ahí.

Sin tener otra opción Naruto se puso la ropa sucia del papa de Shikamaru, q resultaba ser un disfraz de Geisha muy llamativo y ridículo.

Naruto: No puedo creer q tu papa se haya puesto esto!

Shikamaru: Te equivocas él no lo uso, lo uso su compañera en la misión el solo se encargo de conseguir el disfraz.

Naruto: Oh! Hinata, casi se me olvida. Debemos llevarla al hospital.

Shikamaru: No seas tan exagerado Naruto solo se desmayo, propongo q la lleves a su casa para q despierte en un lugar conocido.

Naruto: MMM supongo q tienes razón. Un momento como q "la lleves" tu no vas a venir!

Shikamaru: Q molesto eres Naruto yo ya me quiero ir para mi casa. Así q suerte y trata de cambiarte de ropa antes de ir a la mansión Hyuga en esas fachas.

Naruto: Creo q tienes razón.

Diciendo esto se despidió de Shikamaru y se dirigió a su casa donde recostó a Hinata en la cama y se quito el disfraz.

Pero en ese momento Hinata abrió los ojos confundida y preguntándose donde estaba. Primero vio q estaba en una cama extraña pero q tenía un olor muy familiar q le parecía muy agradable, agarro la almohada para olerla más de cerca y se dijo este olor, vio a su alrededor y se percato q estaba en la habitación de Naruto, pero no lo veía a él, con su Byakugan examino el resto del cuarto y vio a q Naruto se encontraba en el baño buscando un par de pantalones para ponerse, seguido de esto su corazón empezó a latir y las dudas llegaron a su cabeza una detrás de otra.

Xq estoy aquí?

Xq estoy en la cama de Naruto-kun?

Xq el esta poniéndose la ropa?

Como llegue aqui?

Lo último de lo q se acordaba era de la imagen de Naruto sin nada de ropa y esto la llevo a crear el peor escenario posible...

Se levanto de la cama muy deprisa, no estaba lista para esa clase de intimidad con Naruto y se sentía muy avergonzada. Se dirigió a la puerta para salir de ahí cuando Naruto salió del baño y tropezó con ella, cayendo los dos al suelo y quedando muy cerca el uno del otro...


	12. Chapter 12

Cap. 12

Francamente era un milagro que Hinata siguiera consiente, la situación era tal que generalmente hubiera superado los límites de resistencia de la kunoichi antes de desmayarse, Hinata se encontraba recostada en el suelo, y sobre ella se encontraba un Naruto medio desnudo, si bien de alguna forma había conseguido colocarse sus típicos pantalones naranjas, aun no se había puesto nada que cubriese la parte superior de su cuerpo, sus rostros se encontraban bastante cercanos; la única razón por la que Hinata no había colapsado era que había algo que le impedía tomar total conciencia de la situación en la que estaba, los ojos de Naruto

Inmediatamente después de la caída, sus miradas se habían encontrado, en seguida Hinata se perdió dentro de esos profundos ojos azules, en un principio encontró en ellos una mirada de sorpresa, después la expresión de los ojos cambio hacia una mirada que francamente Hinata no entendía, recordó haberla notado cuando Naruto miraba a Sakura, seria que… no, eso era imposible, seguramente eran imaginaciones suyas.

Duraron poco más de un minuto en esa comprometedora posición, hasta que de repente Naruto pareció recobrar la conciencia y se levanto

Naruto no esperaba encontrarse con Hinata levantada una vez salió del baño, por fin había logrado deshacerse de la horrible ropa que le había conseguido Shikamaru, algún día le haría pagar al perezoso ninja por haberle hecho usar eso, y se había puesto uno de sus múltiples pantalones que siempre usaba, así que decidió salir a ver como se encontraba Hinata y después terminaría de vestirse, por desgracia esta parecía que se había acabado de levantar y al salir tuvo la mala (o buena?) fortuna de tropezar con la chica perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, el sobre ella

Naruto tenía la costumbre de mirar a los ojos a las personas, y obviamente lo hacía o intentaba hacerlo cuando hablaba con Hinata, sin embargo ya fuera porque la chica siempre parecía esquivarle la mirada, o bien el nunca se había fijado bien; no había reparado en los hermosos ojos que poseía, aun cuando sus ojos eran un poco raros, no muy seguidos vez ojos sin pupila, aun en el mundo ninja; los encontró preciosos, primero vio una mirada de sorpresa, después noto un penetrante mirada, que parecía estar clavada en los ojos de él, inmediatamente se perdió en estos ojos, perdiendo conciencia de sí mismo, así duro un buen rato, hasta que recordó que debía llevar a Hinata a su casa, y que si tardaba demasiado, gracias a su padre y su primo, posiblemente no viviría para contarlo, así que se levanto, para que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Hinata pareció salir de su estupor al ver que Naruto se levantaba, y al tomar conciencia de la situación en la que acababa de estar, se puso igual de roja que un tomate, se sentó en el suelo y miraba al piso apenada, Naruto parecía un poco cohibido también, pero tomando en cuenta su personalidad no tardo en romper el silencio

-No esperaba encontrarte al salir del baño, ya te encuentras mejor?-

Hinata dio un respingo- Eto.. Si, ya estoy mejor… perdona no avisar que me había levantado, por mi culpa nos caímos- Contesto Hinata sin dejar de mirar al suelo

Naruto la miro curioso- No veo por qué te disculpas, simplemente fue un accidente

Hinata simplemente se disculpo de nuevo

-Como sea, creo que deberíamos ir yendo a tu casa, tu padre estará preocupado- entonces Naruto se levanto y le ofreció la mano a Hinata para q se levantara

En ese instante la puerta de la casa de Naruto se abrió con un fuerte golpe, en el lugar que había estado la puerta apareció un Neji con cara preocupada

-Hinata-sama Shikamaru me dijo que te habías desmayado y que estabas aquí a sí que…- se interrumpió al encontrarse a un Naruto con el torso desnudo dándole la mano a una sonrojada Hinata que estaba en el suelo, además, debido al hecho de que Hinata había estado acostada, la cama no estaba muy bien tendida.


	13. Chapter 13

Cap.13

-¿Que es lo que esta sucediendo aquí?- Pregunto Neji un poco alterado  
-Na..nada- contesto Hinata antes de que sucediera algo más..  
-¿Cómo que nada? Tu estas en el suelo, Naruto esta medio desnudo y aun así dices que no paso nada.

-Tranquilízate, Neji de verdad no ha pasado nada…. Aun- le dijo Naruto con una leve risa. –Aun!, escuche eso Naruto ahora sino te salvas de esta-.

-No peleen chicos, Neji –nissan de verdad no ha pasado nada…. Solo es que Naruto acaba de salir de bañar y se tropezó conmigo eso es todo…. Desafortunadamente-

-Bueno en todo caso no ya es hora de que no vayamos.. ah y Naruto te estaré vigilando- le decía Neji a Naruto mientras le hacía señas con las manos.

-Nos vemos mañana Hinata te prometo que repondré el día de hoy te lo juro-  
Hinata volteo y le regreso una sonrisa. -Que sonrisa tan acogedora- pensaba Naruto mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a su cama para poder dormir….

La noche pasó y tanto Hinata como Naruto no podían esperar a que amaneciera para poder un nuevo día y con tan inesperada "cita". Naruto se levanto temprano aseo todo su cuarto, Hinata como cualquier chica se levanto aun más temprano para poder escoger nuevamente una ropa apropiada, ya mucho se había esforzado para el día anterior así que esta vez era todo un reto.

Naruto no lo pensó dos veces tomo una muda de ropa y salió al encuentro con Hinata. Como esta vez no se iban a quedar de ver Naruto salió a la casa de Hinata para poder recogerla.

-No sé cuantas veces he venido a este lugar pero aun así me impresiona lo grande que es- Pensaba Naruto al ver la casa de los Hyuga desde la calle.

Naruto toco la puerta y espero…. Toco otra vez…. Hasta que Hanabi abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar..-vienes a ver a Hinata-onechan?- le decía Hanabi mientras lo guiaba a la sala.

-Si, eso creo jejeje. ¿No sabes si ya esta lista?- preguntaba Naruto un tanto nervioso.  
-déjame ver enseguida vuelvo-. Contesto Hanabi mientras subía las escaleras que daban al primer piso; pero se detuvo en el último escalón y grito: -¡Onechan TU NOVIO esta aquí!-.

Hinata en el acto salió corriendo para callar a Hanabi pero ella ya se había bajado….  
-Ah! Que voy a hacer bueno creo que ya es hora- decía Hinata mientras salía de su cuarto y empezó a bajar las escaleras….

Naruto estaba un tanto ansioso y un poco nervioso por lo que había dicho Hanabi pero todo se le olvido cuando vio bajar a Hinata de las escaleras…

-Na..Naruto-kun, estas bien – le preguntaba Hinata mientras que Naruto no reaccionaba  
-A poco te gusta este sujeto onee-chan, ¿es un poco raro no crees?- le decía Hanabi mientras Naruto reaccionaba, al instante Hinata le respondió –Hanabi no digas esas cosas de el- -pero no lo negaste jajaja- le contestaba Hanabi.  
- Hinata pero que linda estas- le decía Naruto mientras su cara se sonrojaba – y bueno que estamos esperando andando tenemos un día completo solo para nosotros-

-bueno Naruto-kun respecto a eso- le decía Hinata mientras que Neji salió para interrumpirlos –Ya nos vamos o qué?-

-Qué? El nos tiene que acompañar Hinata-le decía Naruto con cara de enojo -Y que querías, que los dejara solo para que continuaran lo de anoche- les decía a Naruto y Hinata.

Entonces Naruto tomo de la mano a Hinata y salieron corriendo los dos hacia la calle perdiendo de vista a Neji.

-Jajaja pobre iluso- decía Naruto mientras se detenían a descansar, -iban a algún lado Naruto- les decía Neji mientras aparecía detrás de ellos…

-Con que esas tenemos- decía Naruto mientras se daba la vuelta –Hinata tapate los ojos no quiero que veas lo siguiente- decía Naruto mientras se acercaba a Neji – Pe..pero- contesto Hinata.

-confía en mi- le decía Naruto. –así que quieres pelear, me parece bien- decía Neji mientras se preparaba para pelear.

-ok ahí vamos, taju kagebunshin-no jutsu-  
-con que clones de sombra, Naruto por favor eso nunca va a funcionar conmigo-.  
-así, que te parece esto. "Harem-no jutsu"- decía Naruto mientras se transformaba en hermosas mujeres las cuales dejaron completamente perplejo a Neji el cual se termino desmayando con una hemorragia nasal-

-Ahora es cuando- decía Naruto a Hinata mientras que salían corriendo juntos para disfrutar su "cita"


	14. Chapter 14

Cap.14

Rápidamente Naruto y Hinata se alejaban de Neji, hasta q lo perdieron de vista, se escondieron en un callejón a planear donde irían.  
A donde iremos Naruto-kun.  
MMM déjame pensar q tal si vamos primero x un poco de Ramen?  
Claro si tú quieres. Hinata no había terminado de decir esto cuando Naruto ya la había tomado de la mano y la llevaba corriendo hacia la tienda de Ramen.  
Una vez en el lugar entraron y el señor del Ramen se les quedo viendo muy sorprendido, hija ven rápido grito, de inmediato su bella hija entro y quedo sorprendida, papa esto es?  
Si hija mía parece q Naruto se ha vuelto todo un hombre mira trajo a una chica con el podrá ser q sea su novia, decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos  
Naruto se vio sorprendido y Hinata ni hablemos cuando escucharon eso. Rápidamente la hija hablo, Papa no hagas preguntas así (Naruto se sintió aliviado) x supuesto q son novios, mira hasta vienen de la mano. No es lo más lindo q hayas visto, dijo en tono meloso.  
Naruto rápidamente intento explicarse, pero vio q no tenía sentido además de q le gustaba la idea entonces simplemente ordeno la comida. Hinata al ver q Naruto no decía nada se sintió muy bien y se sentó a su lado sonriéndole.  
Una vez terminaron de comer el dueño de la tienda pregunto: Y entonces Hinata-san vas a seguir viendo aquí con Naruto él es mi mejor cliente, dijo alegremente.  
Eh, mmm di si Naruto me trae dijo esta con mucha pena...  
Oíste Naruto esa es la forma en q las mujeres dicen q quiere q la vuelvas a traer, decía el señor mientras golpeaba la espalda de Naruto.  
Este si bueno puede... En ese momento Neji irrumpió en el local!  
Neji! Dijo la pareja al unísono  
Así q aquí están!  
Como nos encontraste? dijo Naruto  
Pues conociéndote sabia q aquí es donde estarías, Hinata apártate de él nos vamos a casa.  
No quiero dijo Hinata en un tono un poco bajo.  
Hinata vámonos! Dijo Neji en un tono severo.  
Noo no quiero! Esta vez se escuchó fuerte y claro y todos se sorprendieron  
Hinata vámonos, dijo Naruto. Tiro una bomba de humo y salió corriendo, pero el humo no era rival para el byakugan de Neji. Este rápidamente los alcanzo y derribo a Naruto.  
Lo ciento Naruto pero no puedo dejar q vayas con Hinata después de lo q vi en tu casa.  
No pasó nada! Dijo Hinata poniéndose entre Neji y Naruto  
Neji al ver la fuerte determinación de Hinata se sintió feliz al ver a su prima con un valor q solo le había visto con Naruto presente. Está bien Hinata-sama, x esta vez hare q no he visto nada. Pero vuelva temprano... dicho esto desapareció.  
Hinata corrió q ayudar a Naruto a levantarse. Estas bien Naruto-kun  
Err si solo me duele un poco la cab...  
No pudo terminar su oración cuando se dio cuenta q se encontraba frente a frente con Hinata, estaban tan cerca q una simple brisa podía hacer q sus labios se encontraran...


	15. Chapter 15

Cap. 15

La brisa que hacía falta llego, y sus labios se encontraron, sin embargo Hinata no llego a darse cuenta, pese a que los últimos días había tenido varios acercamientos similares a Naruto, esto no le impidió caer desmayada ante la proximidad de Naruto.

Naruto tampoco se esperaba el inesperado contacto de labios, así que rápidamente su rostro se tiño de rojo, aun cuando no había sido a propósito, le encanto el contacto, sin embargo rápidamente se dio cuenta que Hinata ya no se encontraba consiente.

-Hinata… Hinata… te encuentras bien… despierta!-

-No te preocupes, no creo que sea nada malo… simplemente no estaba preparada para que la besaras- le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto burlona Ayame, lo cual solo consiguió que Naruto se pusiera aún más rojo.

-No fue a propósito- respondió Naruto entre dientes –como sea ya se está haciendo tarde… creo que ya no podremos comer Ramen aquí si queremos seguir con la cita…. Viejo, podrías empacarme los platos de Ramen para llevar?-

-Claro Naruto… pero que tienes pensado hacer?- Respondió el vendedor de Ramen

-jeje, es una sorpresa para Hinata- Respondió Naruto con una de sus sonrisas zorrunas

Cuando el Ramen estuvo empacado Naruto con mucho cuidado monto a Hinata en su espalda y tomo el paquete que tenía la comida.

-Nos vemos después viejo, Ayame-neechan-Se despidió Naruto mientras dejaba el local.

-Adiós Naruto… espero que no le hagas nada raro a Hinata-chan- se despidió Ayame.

-Claro que no!- Respondió Naruto sonrojándose.

Hinata empezó a recobrar la conciencia, su ultimo recuerdo fue correr a ayudar a Naruto a levantarse, cuando debido a un inesperado acercamiento se desmayó, esto la hizo sentir un poco tonta… deseaba que esto dejara de pasarle.

-Veo que al fin despiertas Hinata- La voz pertenecía a Naruto, Hinata empezó a incorporarse, y se dio cuenta de que Ya empezaba a anochecer… pronto acabaría la cita.

-Lo siento mucho Naruto-kun, debido a que me desmaye ya es tarde, y la cita se va a acabar- Respondió Hinata mirando al suelo.

-No te preocupes, en cualquier caso pude traerte al lugar que quería mostrarte, y el Ramen aun esta calienta- Le dijo Naruto mientras le tendía un plato desechable con Ramen.

Hinata recibió el plato y finalmente se fijó en el lugar en el que se encontraba, estaban sobre el monumento de los Hokages de Konoha, desde ahí se podía ver toda la aldea, la vista era magnifica.

-La vista es hermosa, Muchas gracias Naruto-kun- Hinata lo miro con una tímida sonrisa, a Naruto le pareció preciosa

-jeje, no es nada, una vez mientras pintaba la cara del viejo me fije en la grandiosa vista… aunque Iruka-sensei no tardó en llegar y atraparme… Esa vez me lleve un gran sermón jeje.-

Hinata rio ante las ocurrencias del rubio, poco después empezaron a comer, mientras comían Naruto la contaba sus múltiples historias de la travesuras que había hecho, le alegro ver que Hinata en vez de considerarlo un tonto por esto parecía divertida con lo que hacía Naruto.

Finalmente terminaron con sus platos de fideos, ya era un poco tarde, la cita había finalizado.

-Bien Hinata-chan creo que es hora de llevar a tu casa- a Hinata no se le escapo el "-chan" así que se puso roja y simplemente asintió.

Cuando se levantaron e iban a empezar a bajar del monumento una explosión los sorprendió, provenía del lugar en el que los ANBU realizaban sus interrogatorios, incluso se veía humo, que demonios había sucedido….


	16. Chapter 16

Cap 16.

El ruido fue ensordecedor no había duda alguna, algo había pasado y no era un simple accidente esto era realmente algo serio.

Cuando se escuchó la explosión Hinata y Naruto fueron inmediatamente a investigar, salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron, pero fue su sorpresa que al llegar al lugar de la explosión no eran los primeros si no que la mayoría de los Shinobis ya estaban al tanto de la situación.

-¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido aquí?—pregunto Naruto en voz alta.

En eso se acercó Shikamaru y le comento que los Anbus estaban haciendo un interrogatorio a los ex-integrantes del equipo de Sasuke, preguntándole el paradero de Uchiha Sasuke, pero ninguna de los tres quería hablar, anteriormente tras la captura de Karin ella misma había contado todo acerca de su traición y cómo fue que terminaron uniéndose al equipo de Sasuke pero Ibiki no estaba conforme con esa información, pero paso el tiempo y no se podía extraer más información de ella, pero la semana pasada habían traído a los otros dos por petición del Hokage para su interrogatorio pero de igual forma no pudieron obtener más información; pero el día de hoy uno de los tipos que tenía aspecto de Maniaco que tenía la habilidad de convertir su cuerpo en agua dijo que tenía información acerca de donde probablemente podría estar Sasuke.

En eso Naruto interrumpió diciendo:-¿Y? ¿Qué dijo?, ¿Dónde está?—

Hinata sabía que Sasuke era igualmente importante para Naruto por eso no interrumpió y calmo a Naruto para poder escuchar lo demás.

-Tranquilízate Naruto, el problema es que cuando por fin iba a hablar interrumpieron en la sala de interrogatorios y se llevaron a los tres, lo que nos sugiere que Sasuke anda por la aldea—Le decía Shikamaru.

Pero cuando termino de decir eso Naruto salió a buscar a Sasuke desenfrenadamente olvidando por completo a Hinata.

-Creo que yo también tengo que irme Hinata-san, nos vemos después- Le decía Shikamaru mientras desaparecía junto con los demás Shinobis.

-Creo que yo también volveré a casa ... sola! –Decía Hinata mientras se le escapaban unas lágrimas de sus bellos ojos y se daba media vuelta para dirigirse a su casa.

-No te sientas así Hinata–san espera y ya verás que el volverá, él tiene que venir por ti-.

Hinata escucho una voz y se volteo rápidamente pero no vio a nadie más en ese lugar, en el acto salió caminando rápidamente hacia el parque que se encontraba cerca de ahí pero había algo extraño en las calles, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo…. En eso una figura salió de las sombras para su encuentro.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo Hinata Hyuga-san—Decía la voz mientras se acercaba desde la oscuridad.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Identifícate o si no?—Decía Hinata algo nerviosa.

-¿O si no que?, te has vuelto muy graciosa pero creo que por el momento necesitare de ti—Decía la voz

Hinata estaba a punto de atacar al primer movimiento que sintiera pero en eso solo pudo distinguir a una persona que nunca pensó encontrarse, era este Sasuke él estaba enfrente de ella, tenía que avisarle a todos pero no pudo hacer nada, ella había escuchado lo fuerte y aterrador en lo que se había vuelto pero nunca espero luchar con él.

-Puedo oler el miedo en ti pero descuida te usare para pelear con Naruto una vez más y tú serás mi carta del triunfo, así que descuida no te matare … aun jajaja—Decía Sasuke mientras le aplicaba el Tsukoyomi a Hinata, la cual callo al instante atrapada en un terrorífico Genjutsu.

Sasuke agarro a Hinata y gritando dijo:

-Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí chicos, así que vámonos, pero antes vamos a dejar una nota en la oficina del Hokage –

Sasuke y su antiguo equipo salieron rumbo a la torre del Hokage y con sangre de algunos ninjas que encontraron en su camino escribieron los siguiente: …


	17. Chapter 17

Cap. 17

-Dobe, ven a salvar a tu noviecita, te espero donde te derroté la última vez.

La situación se había tornado preocupante. "Shizune, Sakura, quiero que reúnan la mayor cantidad de ninjas de Konoha; llegó el momento de actuar".

-Claro Tsunade Sama-, agregó la pelinegra sosteniendo a un particular cerdito.

-Sasuke kun-, susurró para sí misma Sakura.

Por otra parte, en los límites de Konoha se divisaban cuatro ninjas renegados; el mayor de ellos Juugo, con un semblante sereno cargaba a Hinata, quien parecía estar recobrando la conciencia. "¿Por qué traemos a esta mocosa?"-gimoteaba Karín-"concéntrate en el enemigo"- le pidió Sasuke.

-Creo que tenemos compañía.

-Se acercan cuatro grupos de ninjas de Konoha- concluyó Karín con un deje de fastidio.

-Entre ellos Naruto- finalizó el ex ninja de Konoha.

-flash back-

Al interior del bosque, Naruto buscaba sin descanso algún rastro que pudiera llevarlo a Sasuke, sin embargo nada parecía darle resultado.

-Hasta que te encontré- se escuchó una voz.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó Naruto.

De entre los arbustos se dejó ver Kiba junto a Akamaru, su perro rastreador. "Tsunade convocó a una reunión para una misión de búsqueda"- dijo Kiba.

-Lo siento pero no me interesa, ahora tengo mi propia misión de búsqueda.

-Ya lo creo, ¿Estás buscando a tu amigo el traidor?

-Serás- dijo Naruto muy enojado en tanto se disponía a golpearlo.

-Han secuestrado a Hinata- largó sin más el ninja perro- y por el mensaje escrito en la torre hokage se cree que fue tu amigo. "Hinata"; sólo pudo reflexionar en ese instante, ahora Naruto estaba abrazado por un sentimiento de culpa.  
-fin de flash back-

-Veo que al fin despiertas.

-¿Qué…qué me pasó?- aquel lugar parecía ser una cueva, ya que a lo lejos se podía observar un pequeño punto de luz que contrastaba con un camino largo y oscuro. Hinata por su aspecto, podría adivinarse de haber sufrido una pesadilla espantosa, probablemente fuera el efecto del Tsukuyomi de Sasuke. Al frente de ella apareció una ninja con gafas quien demostraba tener una actitud arrogante. "No te preocupes, Sasuke kun te utilizará como su carta de triunfo, sólo hasta más tarde", concluyó con una sonrisa.

En la medida que el tiempo transcurría, Hinata se dio cuenta que en aquel refugio sólo se encontraba ella y Karin; que la custodiaba rigurosamente. La Hyuga sabía que era el momento propicio para escapar debido a que los otros ninjas no se hallaban cerca, contrariamente su situación no era alentadora pues se encontraba en una especie de prisión asegurada con un sello explosivo.

Como si de un experimento se tratara, probó varias posibilidades de escape las cuales para su infortunio no fructificaron. "No gastes energías mocosa, Sasuke kun colocó esos sellos y no hay forma de salir de allí y si él se entera de que has tratado de escapar, se va a enfurecer y créeme que no lo quieres ver enojado" dijo Karin; no obstante Hinata no prestó mayor atención a sus palabras, se había prometido no darse por vencida nunca más; su inspiración, Naruto le daba fuerzas para mantenerse moralmente, no podía evitarlo desde pequeña en su mente y posteriormente en su corazón el rubio ha estado presente.

- No me rendiré tan fácil, si caigo mil veces… me levantaré mil veces y jamás retrocederé a mi palabra… ése es mi camino ninja- dijo Hinata con convicción en su mirada, emulando así las palabras de Naruto.

- Tan rápido y ya estás delirando, es una pena.

Luego de la pequeña charla, Hinata se dedicó a analizar la estructura del lugar. Sin duda por ser una cueva más, la escena carecía de complejidad, pues ella estaba limitada por unas barras de metal que atravesaban desde el techo al suelo y el resto de su prisión no era más que el final de aquel socavón, entonces decidió con iniciar su plan. Al instante activó su Byakugan para cerciorarse de que los demás no se encontraran cerca de allí. "Espera, ¡qué estás haciendo mocosa! ¿Acaso no ves que es imposible salir de aquí?" Se mostraba un tanto alterada Karin por la actitud de la Hyuga. Entonces pasó algo impensado para la ninja de gafas.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme ni un momento más en este lugar: Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō- despertaba con todo su ser la kunoichi de Konoha, dirigiendo su jutsu hacia el cielo, a la vez que se protegía de los restos de roca sólida que iban cayendo a su alrededor. "¡No seas estúpida, nos vas a matar a ambas!" Karin había subestimado a la joven y sabía muy bien que no podía traspasar las barras, ya que el sello lo había dejado Sasuke.

-Nos veremos las caras otra vez mocosa- dijo sus últimas palabras Karin antes de correr a toda marcha para escapar del inminente derrumbe. Por otro lado, Hinata estaba focalizada en salir de alguna manera por algún sector donde se fijara el despejado cielo.

En otro sitio, no a mucha distancia de los últimos hechos, se encontraban frente a frente Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha en el valle del fin como hace unos años atrás.

-Sasuke, dime en dónde tienes a Hinata- dijo serio Naruto esperando una respuesta.


End file.
